Supernatural 198-242
by olivialourde
Summary: Continuation of my ever growing document of Supernatural fanfic.


_(Time has passed since Castiel's grace was removed by Metatron, and he fell to Earth. Though he fell directly to Sophia, he has been gone for some time, and he has not spoken to her. She has begun filling her time by dropping by the bunker and occasionally having sex with Sam. She appears in his room, smiling seductively.)_

Sophia: Hey, Sam.

Sam: Sophia! What's going on?

Sophia: I got a hot tip on something about Heaven and angels for ya.

 _(Sophia slides a hand up his chest to rest at his heart. He is all ears now, but he is also very turned on. He reaches over, shutting the door and locking it. He smiles at her, all charm and lust. He runs a hand around her waist, pulling her tight and close.)_

Sam: Let's hear it.

Sophia: Why don't you say hello to me first, Sammy?

 _(Sam pulls her close, sitting her on his desk, blatantly staring down at her chest. She curls a leg around him, pulling him close to her and locking her leg tight so he can't move. Their bodies are so close together, Sam can feel the heat coming from her. He begins to get a little hot under the collar.)_

Sam: Sophia, what about Cass?

Sophia: I don't know where he is, Sam. I've been searching for him, but I'm getting discouraged. I won't stop, but until I find him… it gets lonely, Sam. I miss the physical contact. The feeling of pulses speeding up with every touch, the quick breath before something happens. The way our hands run over each other's body, finding each other's soft spots…

 _(By now, Sam has his hands all over her back and her sides. He is nearly salivating as she describes the sensuality of sex, and she can even feel his pulse speeding up.)_

Sam: Tell me more about what you miss, Sophia. You won't miss it for much longer.

 _(Sam leans into her neck, gently touching his lips to the flesh of her neck. A soft moan escapes out of her mouth, and he begins to full on kiss her neck.)_

Sophia: The feel of someone running their fingers through my hair, the way their hands caress my entire body… It gets lonely when there's no one to make you feel beautiful by adoring every inch of your body… with every inch of his manhood.

 _(Sam is about to burst, barely holding himself back. She smiles up at him sweetly, seductively, and he leans in, sliding one hand to her cheek. When their lips meet, it's as if a beast has been unleashed inside him. He slams her back against the desk, ravaging her mouth with kisses. He unzips her jacket, nearly tearing it off of her. Sophia pushes Sam back, standing up. Because he is too tall, she jumps up onto him, using her leg strength to hold herself up in place, though he does slide an arm around her for support. She rips his shirt open as they fall back onto the bed. Getting on top of him, she kisses down his body, unbuckling his belt and unzipping his fly with her teeth. He looks down at her, then flops onto the bed, completely happy.)_

Sam: Oh, God, Sophia, please don't stop.

 _(His eyes pop open as Sophia is giving him oral, and he looks down at her, then back up. His awkward reaction makes Sophia stop.)_

Sophia: What's wrong?

 _(Sam is awkwardly quiet, trying to find the words.)_

Sam: Uh… I've never… before. I mean, no girl's ever…

Sophia: You've never received oral before?! I figured at least Ruby would have shown you a good time, being a demon and all.

Sam: Uh… No. Sorry.

Sophia: Well, do you want me to stop?

Sam: No! Please. Uh, keep going. It's amazing. I'm just not used to the feeling.

Sophia: Well, start getting used to it. I discovered it with Castiel and the response I get is out of this world. Just lay back and enjoy it, Sammy.

 _(Sam lays back down while Sophia goes to work on him. His face shows his response, and he hears Sophia giggle. He looks down at her, pulling her back up to him. He reaches for her belt buckle, sliding her pants down to the floor. She pulls his off, and he can't take it anymore. He pulls her on top of him, and they start having sex.)_

Sam: I'm sorry. I couldn't hold out any longer. You feel so good, Sophia.

Sophia: You don't feel so bad yourself, Sammy.

 _(Sophia rides him, arching her back as Sam grips her hips. She looks down at him, and he smiles up at her.)_

Sam: You are still so beautiful. No matter what we've been through, you're still you. Sophia.

 _(She smiles at him. He flips her on her back, riding her hard. She smiles up at him.)_

Sophia: This feels so good, Sam. Oh, my God, please don't stop.

Sam: I love it when you beg.

 _(She moans out loud, and Sam smiles. Her eyes nearly roll back in her head, and he knows he's doing something right. He picks her up, and she instinctively wraps her legs around him. He slams her against the wall, kissing and biting her neck. She moans, nearly screaming, when he suddenly covers her mouth. They stop.)_

Sam: Shh.

Sophia _(whispering)_ : What?

Sam _(whispering)_ : Dean is down the hall. I just heard him. Be quiet for a minute.

 _(They are quiet, hearing movement down the hall. Sam suddenly shifts, and Sophia is hit with a wave of pleasure that she can't keep quiet. She cries out, moaning out loud. Sam covers her mouth, but Dean doesn't come knocking. She giggles, and he kisses her mouth, continuing the sex. He slams her down on his desk, and their bodies are pressed together. Sophia is near climaxing, and so is Sam. They focus more on the sex, and Sophia cries out loudly. Sam covers it up by crying out on his own, and they both collapse together, spent. Sam kisses her again, gently, sensually, and she is putty in his hands. He picks her up, putting her down on her feet. They both reach for their clothes, and pull them on in silence. Sam smiles at her, and she smiles back. They stop in the middle of putting their clothes on and start kissing again. She jumps on him again, and they proceed to have a passionate, intense quickie. Sophia climbs off of him, pulling her jeans on again.)_

Sam: That was unexpected.

Sophia: It was.

Sam: Listen, Sophia- not that I'm not enjoying your visits, but how long do you think we can keep this on the down low?

Sophia: This is our thing, Sam. Dean doesn't need to know.

Sam: I think he knows where Cass is.

Sophia: I know. He does. He won't tell me. He keeps telling me Cass only calls him from pay phones that are untraceable. I know he's lying. I know Cass didn't leave here because he wanted to. He would never have done that.

Sam: How do you know?

Sophia: Five minutes before he left, he told me was so glad we were together in a safe place. He wanted to stay with me. Then he sits down to talk to Dean and then he's out the door. Do the math, Sammy. Dean sent him away.

Sam: Why?

Sophia: That I don't know. But, I wanted to give you and Dean a heads up. There's an angel civil war here on Earth. One side is led by Bartholomew. He's using that Buddy Boyle guy to recruit human vessels. The other side, I don't know who the leader is yet. I'll find out more and find you when I do. Just be careful. These angels are dicks.

Sam: Hey, you be careful, too. I know you can't die, but seriously. Dean and I worry about you.

Sophia: You and Dean, or just you?

 _(Sam runs his fingers through her hair, kissing her mouth gently.)_

Sam: We both worry about you. But I worry about you more.

 _(Sophia is with Sam in his room while Dean is out. They have forgotten that Kevin is around, and left the door ajar. Kevin hears Sophia's giggle, and he follows the sound of her voice to Sam's room. He peers through the half open door, seeing Sophia on top of Sam, both stripped down to their underwear. Sophia is completely topless and her back is arched; they are in the throes of passion. Kevin's eyes pop open, and he walks away before they can see him.)_

Sophia: Did you hear something?

Sam: No. Dean's out, remember?

Sophia: Must have been my imagination.

 _(Sophia is dressed again, and about to leave through the front door, since she thinks they are alone. Sam isn't quite ready to let her go.)_

Sam: Do you have to go so quickly this time?

Sophia: When is Dean due back?

Sam: Not till tomorrow. Come on, stay with me. I'll cook for you. It'll be nice.

Sophia: Will you be nice?

Sam: Probably not.

Sophia: Well, then-

 _(Laughing, she starts to leave. Sam grabs her, kissing her again. He plays with her hair.)_

Sam: Seriously. Stay.

Sophia: I could stay for a little bit. But I do have to get to some things eventually.

 _(Sam checks his watch.)_

Sam: It's after 7. It's not a full moon, nor is it a new moon. Besides me, there's nothing you could be doing tonight. Let me just take care of you tonight.

 _(Impulsively, Sophia slams Sam against the wall.)_

Sophia: And what makes you think I need to be taken care of, Winchester?

 _(Sam flips the situation, pinning her face first against the wall. He leans in close to her ear, speaking seductively. She is smiling, turned on.)_

Sam: Maybe you need to let someone show you what you've been missing.

 _(He presses against her, and she turns around, jumping up in his arms, clawing him like a cat. He begins kissing her neck, leaving a very large, very dark, very noticeable hickey. He throws her down on the bed, landing on top of her. Their sex is rough, passionate, and VERY fun.)_

 _(Sophia walks out, seeing Kevin. She is friendly and cordial. He immediately notices the massive hickey on her neck.)_

Sophia: Hey, Kevin!

Kevin: Hey, Sophia. I didn't know you were here.

Sophia: Yeah, I just dropped into Sam's room. I had to talk to him about something.

Kevin: I bet.

Sophia: What?

Kevin: I saw you two "talking".

 _(Sophia's eyes narrow.)_

Sophia: What did you see?

Kevin: Let's just say that I didn't know you needed to have a conversation naked in reverse cowgirl.

Sophia: Oh, God. Kevin. I am so sorry. I didn't mean for you to see that.

Kevin: Well, I did. How are you going to shut me up? It's obvious you two want it kept secret, or else everyone would know about you guys doing it.

Sophia: I'm not going to hurt you, Kevin. You know I wouldn't do that to you. What do you want for your silence?

Kevin: Well, now that you mention it-

 _(He shoves a few angel texts at her. They are in Enochian, and she can read them. She looks up at him quizzically.)_

Sophia: This is what you want? A few texts translated?

Kevin: I need them translated. Get it done, and your secret's always safe with me.

Sophia: All right. But before you do anything written in these texts, please have me with you, okay? I don't want anything bad to happen to you.

Kevin: Really?

Sophia: Yeah. You're family.

Kevin: Since we're family, I should tell you… Sam left a massive hickey on your neck.

 _(Sophia whips out her cell phone, looking at it. Sure enough, it is large, dark and impossible to miss. Her jaw hits the floor. Just then, Sam walks out. She quickly slips the texts into her bag, winking at Kevin.)_

Sam: Kevin! You hungry? I'm going to cook something.

Kevin: Sounds good, dude.

 _(Sophia turns around. Sam's face drops.)_

Sophia: It's okay. Kevin knows.

Kevin: Secret's safe, dude.

Sam: You told him?

Sophia: He saw us, Sam. Usually when you see two people naked in reverse cowgirl, you assume they're not having that kind of Bible study.

Sam: Oh, God. Kevin, I am so sorry.

Kevin: Don't be sorry. Just… don't keep it a secret too long. Dean will figure it out eventually. He's not stupid.

Sam: Did you know what he did while I was dying?

Sophia: No. I was searching for Cass even then. Once Cass fell, he was with me for a day and then disappeared. I started searching, but since he was basically human, his trail would run cold all the time. I could sense an imprint of all the places he'd been, but I couldn't get a solid read on where he was.

Sam: He was on the run. You can't blame him.

Sophia: I don't. I just wish he'd drop a line to tell me where he is, so I know he's okay.

Kevin: Well, you could beat it out of Dean. He knows exactly where Castiel is, right down to where he works.

Sophia: How do you know?!

Kevin: He was on the phone with him yesterday. He mentioned something about Castiel working at a Gas 'N Sip in the middle of nowhere.

Sophia: Sounds like something Castiel would wind up at. He mention a state?

Kevin: I'm sorry. I only heard half of what Dean was saying.

Sophia: Don't be sorry. It's not your job to eavesdrop on Dean. I'll just start searching every Gas 'N Sip there is.

Sam: Tomorrow, though, right?

Sophia: Yes. Tomorrow. Because Dean comes back tomorrow.

Kevin: How long are you guys going to hide this?

Sam: It was supposed to just be our thing. I don't trust Dean anymore.

Sophia: He's keeping the location of my angel from me. He doesn't need to know about this.

Kevin: Did it occur to you that Castiel might have asked him to do that?

Sophia: Dean knows better. He knows I'd at least want to know where he is.

Sam: Kevin has a good point. Castiel is being hunted, Sophia. He knows that the angels know who you are. Keeping you in the dark is the safest thing for both of you. As much as I don't want to admit it, Castiel really is thinking of you and really does care about you. He probably doesn't want you to protect him.

Sophia: Ugh. He can be so stubborn and idiotic. Putting his trust in Dean, of all people?!

Sam: Think about everything that's happened, Sophia. He's probably scared of screwing up again. He knows he already has hurt you so much. He doesn't know what's up or down anymore. Give him a break. He's basically hiding from everything.

Sophia: I just wish I could help him. But you're right. If I found him, I would lead all the angels directly to him. I'm basically the torch lighting their way.

Kevin: So what are you going to do?

Sophia: New plan. Lead the angels on a wild goose chase. The last place I picked up Castiel's trail was somewhere here in the Midwest. I'll lead them to the East, then to the South. Buy Cass some time.

Sam: You want someone along for the ride?

Sophia: No. They know I'd go it alone. They know I'm more effective hunting by myself than with a group, even if the rest of the group is just as good as I am.

 _(Sam smiles at the compliment. Kevin starts to back away.)_

Kevin: I guess just call me when the food's ready? I want to try translating something.

Sophia: You got it.

 _(Kevin retreats, and Sam rubs his eyes.)_

Sam: I can't believe we were so careless.

Sophia: It's fine, Sam, it's safe with Kevin. He won't tell anyone, okay?

Sam: How do you know?

Sophia: I just do.

 _(Sam has been kidnapped by Joy, Garth's stepmother-in-law, and Sophia has sensed that Sam is in trouble. She kicks her way into the barn, beating Joy unconscious. She runs to Sam, and Garth catches a whiff of pheromones- theirs. When she goes to untie him, she straddles him sensually and gently, and one of his free hands reaches around to grab her ass reassuringly. She looks over her shoulder, and Dean is outside beating up a werewolf. She turns to him, kissing him quickly. Garth is flabbergasted, as he has only ever seen Sophia and Sam at odds with each other. They both get up and free Garth and his wife.)_

 _(Garth is shaking hands with Dean.)_

Garth: Can I just ask one thing before we all part ways?

Dean: Yeah.

Garth: How long have Sam and Sophia been sleeping together?

Dean: What do you mean? They're not.

Garth: I guess those pheromones I smelled were you and my in-laws, then?

Dean: Pheromones?

Garth: Dude, werewolf. We can smell a lot of things humans can't. Pheromones- they're sex hormones. We all give them off, but humans can't detect the smell.

Dean: Right, I get it.

Garth: When Sophia showed and got close to Sam, I felt like I was bathing in their pheromones. They're screwing, Dean. The way he put his hands on her, and the way they kissed-

Dean: They kissed?!

Garth: I'm sorry, man. I know you and Sophia have history, and I know she's bonded to the angel. But her and Sam are hittin' it. I am 150% positive. I know what I smelled. My wife smelled it, too.

Dean: Okay, okay! I'll deal with it.

 _(Dean pulls Sophia into his room, shutting and locking the door.)_

Sophia: This is a little weird, Dean.

Dean: You should be perfectly comfortable behind a locked door with a Winchester, Sophia.

Sophia: I'm not interested in playing games. What do you want?

Dean: You're sleeping with Sam, aren't you?

Sophia: Oh, my God! Was there a billboard or something? Did someone skywrite it?! How did you find out?

Dean: Garth smelled your pheromones. He saw you two kissing, Sophia. I told you that you two would wind up together one day. I told you, years ago! Why were you keeping this from me?

Sophia: It's not your business. Why do you care what Sam does in his own bedroom, or mine?

Dean: He's sneaking all the way off to your house in Massachusetts to bang you?! Sophia, come on. I know you're mad about a lot of things, but why Sammy?

Sophia: Shut up, Dean. You don't know jack about me anymore. And it wasn't about any of you, Dean, so stop flattering yourself. No, this was about Sam and I and no one else.

Dean: Sophia, do you know how selfish that is?

Sophia: You shouldn't talk about selfish, Dean. You're the one who made a deal with Gadreel to save Sam's life when he was ready to die. Now you may NEVER get Sam back, so what purpose did you serve? Sam will leave you one day and he may never come back. He would never have done the same for you, Dean. He would have let you die and put you to rest!

 _(The Mark of Cain has made Dean extra aggressive, and he grabs Sophia by the throat, slamming her against the wall. She growls at him, but he is not deterred. Sam enters the room as they are in a standoff and drags Dean away.)_

Sam: What the hell, Dean?! What are you doing?!

Dean: Oh, of course you defend your whore!

Sam: What?!

Dean: Don't, Sammy. I know all about you and Sophia. Garth smelled your pheromones a mile away. I just want to know why.

Sam: Good, so you know. It was supposed to be our thing.

Sophia: You want to know why, Dean? Because it was simple. I wanted Sam, he wanted me, so we had sex whenever we wanted. It really was that simple. I didn't have to wonder when Sam was going to abandon me for his "cause", I didn't have to wonder about where I stood, and we both walked away feeling good. It felt good to have something that was just ours for a while.

Dean: Sam, is this your way of sticking it to me because I brought you back?

Sam: No. This is the first decision I've made in years, Dean, which had absolutely nothing to do with you. This was about me, and about Sophia.

Dean: Come on, man, you know how this is going to end. How it's always ended.

Sophia: And how's that?

Dean: She's gonna leave you, man. She doesn't love you. We all know, everyone in the whole wide world knows, that you, Sam Winchester, are madly in love with Sophia Blackwood, and have been since anyone can remember. Dad even handpicked her for you! But what everyone else already knows is that Sophia's heart only beats for angel wings. That's why we call her Angel Bait, not Winchester Bait.

Sophia: Shut up, Dean, that isn't true. Not anymore.

Sam: Wait. What?

Sophia: I can't. Please.

Dean: Say it, Sophia. Admit you have feelings for my brother, finally.

Sophia: Don't make me do this, Dean. I don't want to fight.

 _(Dean grabs her, shaking her by the shoulders.)_

Dean: Spit it out, Sophia, we're all waiting!

Sam: Guys, stop. This isn't helping anything.

Dean: Sophia!

Sophia: Shut up, shut up, and shut up! All right! Cass was gone. He left me, yet again. Just disappeared, no goodbye, nothing. I searched everywhere for him. I don't care what anyone says, I love him more than anything in the world. When he was made, God made him different on purpose. He's not wired wrong, he's perfection. He has so much heart, and it isn't his design flaw- it's his greatest trait. It's why he raised both of you from Hell. It's why he sent me away in Purgatory. It's why he's gone now- he didn't want us, or me, to have to protect him. I love him, and I forgive him, for everything he's ever done. I wouldn't have done the bonding ritual if I wasn't sure about him. I have never been more sure of anyone or anything. He screwed up a lot, but I forgive him. I love him, you know? But he's gone now, and it's terrible. I cried for days. I was depressed. I felt the weight of him being gone like a giant sitting on my chest. And then I saw Sam. He's always made me feel better. He's been my best friend in times when I didn't have any, when even YOU turned your back on me, Dean. He got me through you dumping me and getting dragged into Hell- and I walked out on him. And then Castiel came back to me, and I forgot anyone else existed. Sam went on the back burner, and Cass was my rock star. Well, Cass isn't here now, and Sam is. Maybe you should give me a chance to show Sam why I'm glad he's still alive, Dean. He was ready to die. He had made his peace with Death.

Dean: Where do you get off telling me what to do about my own goddamn brother?! Who even are you to us anymore, Sophia? All you've done is bring heartache and pain to our front door!

 _(Sophia covers the sting of his insults very well, though Sam can tell it hurt her. After all this time, Dean can still hurt Sophia. He can tell by the way she flinches when Dean speaks to her. Dean doesn't notice Sophia's subtle actions, but Sam always has. He sets his jaw, but doesn't say anything. Sophia recovers herself well.)_

Sophia: At least I didn't force him to stay alive when he didn't even want to be alive, Dean. I considered what Sam wanted. You only considered what YOU wanted. Who's the selfish bastard now, huh?

 _(Sophia kicks down Dean's bedroom door, stepping through it and slamming her own door shut. Sam glares at him in silence for a moment, then follows Sophia.)_

Dean: We're not done here, Sam.

Sam: We are.

Dean: Were you ever gonna tell me?

Sam: Why would I? I knew this is what you would do.

Dean: Maybe because it's actually important to you to be honest with your own brother.

Sam: Maybe you should have thought of that when you decided whether I lived or died instead of me.

Dean: You heard her. She's just going to leave you for Castiel. It's gonna break your heart, Sammy. The second he shows up, it's gonna be like you never even existed. You know she came back from Purgatory all messed up. The girl tried to kill you!

Sam: Won't be any worse than it's been in the past. Do you know how hard it was to watch her moon over you? At least with her and Cass, it's a done deal. There's no gray area. I know where I stand. I don't have to wonder where it's going.

 _(Sam leaves, following Sophia. He lets himself into her room and locks the door behind him. He smiles at her.)_

Sam: You okay? I know how Dean can-

 _(Sophia crosses the room and kisses Sam, jumping up into his arms.)_

Sophia: We're on the same page, right? I'm bonded to Castiel. But while I'm here and he's not…

Sam: We've been over this, Sophia. You and I have discussed this repeatedly. You don't have to keep going over it. Don't let Dean shake us up like that. I want you, and I've got you. I know Castiel is going to come back to us at some point, but that's not right now. We're here right now. We'll deal with that when we come to it.

Sophia: You are so beautiful, Sam.

 _(She slams him down on her bed. They roll around together, kissing passionately.)_

Sam: This is good.

Sophia: I love you, Sam.

 _(Sam is dumbfounded.)_

Sam: What?!

Sophia: I said that I love you. I mean it.

Sam: Like… Love me love me?

Sophia: Yes, Sam. This is not an elaborate way of just telling you I love you as a friend. I am in love with you. This is not a drill. I repeat, not a drill.

Sam: It doesn't change anything. I'm just really glad you said it, because I love you, too.

Sophia: It doesn't. But at least it's out there, right?

Sam: Say it again, Sophia.

Sophia: I love you.

Sam: Don't leave me this time.

Sophia: I won't.

 _(They begin kissing again, and he paws at her shirt, pulling it off. She climbs on top of him, pushing him backwards on the couch. She unbuttons his shirt, and he looks up at her with a loaded glance.)_

Sam: Is this what it's like with you and Cass?

Sophia: No. And I don't compare.

Sam: Good. Come here, sweetheart.

 _(He kisses her, unbuckling her belt and easing her jeans down. He lays her down on the bed gently, kissing her mouth, her neck, her shoulders. He takes off their clothes slowly, and gently kisses her. They have stepped up from just having sex to making love. Sam is on top of her, gently riding her, and she smiles up at him.)_

Sophia: Sammy.

Sam: What?

Sophia: You're beautiful.

 _(Sam begins thrusting again, a little more aggressively. Sophia moans, and Sam laughs a little.)_

Sam: Sophia, you are beautiful.

Sophia: I love you, Sam.

 _(Sam thrusts harder, picking up intensity and speed. Sophia begins to moan louder and louder. Sam is also moaning a bit himself. They are so enrapt that they don't hear the door open.)_

Castiel: Sophia?

 _(Sophia looks up, and Castiel is staring at her. Dean walks in, genuinely shocked. He has no idea Castiel has come back. Sam and Sophia are frozen in position.)_

Dean: Cass?

Castiel: I need to go.

 _(Sophia slides out from under Sam, pulling her clothes on. She runs after Castiel. Dean gives Sam the "I told you so" look.)_

Sam: Shut up.

Dean: I'm not gonna say it. I'm sorry, dude.

Sam: I knew this moment was coming. I just didn't think it would come right after she told me she loved me.

Dean: Wait, are you serious?

Sam: Yeah.

Dean: She's cold blooded now, Sammy. I'm sorry.

 _(Sophia catches up to Castiel.)_

Sophia: Castiel?

Castiel: We need to talk. Not here.

 _(He brings her to an ocean, the water glittering in the moonlight, and she smiles.)_

Sophia: I'm sorry, Castiel. You were gone, and I was so sexually frustrated.

Castiel: We're not married, Sophia. You're free to do as you please. I would never want to hold you back.

Sophia: You don't.

Castiel: Just tell me you still love me, because I still love you.

Sophia: I always will, Cass.

 _(He kisses her, holding her close. He looks deep into her eyes, and she meets his gaze.)_

Castiel: There's going to be an angel war. Metatron is destroying us from the inside out. There may be none of us left. I need your help now. Do you know of anything that can protect me as a human?

Sophia: Give me a second.

 _(Sophia quietly chants. A shimmer, and Castiel feels a cloak of protection.)_

Castiel: Thank you.

Sophia: Be careful. It won't last forever, but it's strong. Castiel. I love you. You need to let me protect you.

Castiel: I can't. I have to find a way to stop Metatron.

Sophia: Castiel, be smart about this. You are compromised at best right now.

Castiel: Having you with me is basically a homing beacon for anyone who is after me, Sophia. I don't want you to watch me die again.

Sophia: I'd bring you back, Castiel. I'd bring you back a thousand times.

Castiel: I can't, Sophia. It's too much to ask.

 _(Sophia looks down, tears in her eyes.)_

Sophia _(whispering)_ : It's never too much to ask.

 _(She looks up, but he's gone.)_

 _("Cold Blooded" by the Pretty Reckless blares. We begin with Sophia and Castiel meeting for a tryst. They are hot, passionate, on fire. He slams her against the wall, and then they fall to the bed. Sophia's eyes roll back in her head a little as Castiel seduces her. He has learned how to be incredibly seductive and irresistible, especially to Sophia. He kisses down her chest, stopping at her sternum and pulling off her clothes. She unbuckles his belt, kissing him passionately.)_

Castiel: Sophia.

Sophia: Castiel, please.

 _(He slams her down, kissing her neck, thrusting in and out of her.)_

Pretty Reckless: You can't trust a cold blooded man. Girl, don't believe in his lies. Can't trust a cold blooded man. He'll love you and leave you alive. There's one thing you must understand, you can't trust a cold blooded man.

 _(Basking in the afterglow, Sophia falls asleep, only to wake up alone, as Castiel has left to continue the fight against Metatron. She wakes up, showering alone, and heads out to see Sam. She appears in his room as the second verse begins.)_

Pretty Reckless: Can't trust a cold blooded woman. Boy, don't you lie in her bed. You can't trust a cold blooded woman. She'll love you and leave you for dead. There's one thing you must understand; you can't trust a cold blooded woman.

 _(Sophia and Sam spend time together, sometimes hunting together, definitely sleeping together, sometimes going out on dates together. Sophia takes Sam home to her house, pulling him into her room and stripping him down. He pulls off her shirt as she jumps on him. They fall back onto her bed together, passionately making love. She gives him a massive hickey, and when he returns to the bunker and Dean sees it, Dean shakes his head at Sam before walking away. Sam is walking on air.)_

Pretty Reckless: And all the times I stayed and wonder why, are to blame, oh… And all the times that I'm reminded by, I'm ashamed, oh yeah…

 _(Scenes of Sophia having sex with Castiel are cut with scenes of Sophia having sex with Sam, along with scenes of them fighting with each other, Castiel with Sophia, and Sophia with Sam. In the end, Castiel always leaves Sophia, and Sophia always leaves Sam.)_

Pretty Reckless: You can't trust a cold blooded lover. You can't trust a cold blooded slave. You can't trust a cold blooded other. In the end they'll just drive you insane. There's one thing you must understand, you can't trust a cold blooded, can't trust a cold blooded, can't trust a cold blooded… Woman (man).

 _(End on Sophia and Sam fighting passionately, and Sam trying to romance her. Finally, he gives up, and leaves her instead of her leaving him. She sits on her bed, looking defeated. She begins to cry.)_

 _(Sophia comes to Sam, offering penance in the form of flowers.)_

Sam: What do you want?

Sophia: I come in peace, Sammy. Look, flowers.

Sam: You got me flowers.

Sophia: Yeah. I thought it would be nice…?

 _(Sam sniffs them.)_

Sam: They smell great.

Sophia: Look, I know I've been acting like a screw up. But I do care about you, Sammy. I do. And I hate it, that we fight so much. Can we put our swords down and just hang out?

Sam: I need to fall out of love with you, Sophia. I can't let anyone have this strong of a hold over me, even if you've always protected me and never steered me wrong. Can't you understand that this is going nowhere?

Sophia: Sam, come on. I'm trying here. I want to fix this.

Sam: Sophia, just let me go.

Sophia: No.

Sam: Yes!

Sophia: No! I missed so many opportunities with you before, Sam. I don't want to lose another one.

Sam: I'm assuming you have some plan here.

Sophia: Christmas is coming, Sam- let's get away. You and me. You always said you never had a decent Christmas- let me give you one.

Sam: Where?

Sophia: Anywhere you want! I even got you a gift.

Sam: You did? I haven't gotten you anything…

Sophia: It doesn't matter. Just come with me. Somewhere Dean can't follow. I can take us anywhere you want.

Sam: Anywhere?

Sophia: Anywhere! I'll make it romantic.

Sam: Let me think about it.

Sophia: You have 60 seconds to think about it. We're leaving in one minute, Sam.

Sam: Wait! That's not enough time!

Sophia: Then you'd better think fast.

Sam: Let's go to Alaska. A cabin in Alaska. And can we just have a nice Christmas, a normal one? A quiet one? I just want ONE happy Christmas memory in my whole life.

Sophia: Take my hand, Sammy. Trust me.

 _(Sam takes her hand, and they appear in a cabin in Alaska. Sam looks out the living room window, and a gorgeous sunset and a snow covered landscape are in front of them. He laughs.)_

Sam: It's crazy, Sophia. After 11 years, you can still surprise me. Are you serious about everything you're saying to me?

Sophia: Yes. Just relax, Sammy. It's just us. Dean is back at the bunker. He probably doesn't even know you're gone yet.

 _(Sam takes her by the face, kissing her. She smiles at him.)_

Sam: You are impossible, you know that? This is exactly what I've wanted forever. Just peace and quiet for a few days without Dean. How'd you know that the cherry on top would be having you with me?

Sophia: I was just hoping you'd see me.

Sam: Of course. I know we're flawed, but I'd never totally give you up like that.

Sophia: Aw, Sammy…

 _(She kisses him, reaching up to hug him tightly. He lifts her into his arms, and he takes her upstairs, taking her to bed. They land in bed together, Sam kissing Sophia.)_

Sam: So I lied. I do have a gift for you.

 _(He reaches into his pocket, pulling out a small jewelry box. He gives it to her, and she sits up.)_

Sophia: What is this, Sam?

Sam: Open it.

 _(Sophia opens the box. There is a necklace in it, a silver chain with a full moon pendant on it. Sophia picks it up and it is enchanting. She smiles.)_

Sophia: Oh, my god. Sammy.

Sam: The night I fell in love with you, we were looking at the moon. We almost kissed under it, and it was magical, even if I didn't get to kiss you in the moonlight. I wouldn't trade a minute with you for anything in the world, Sophia.

Sophia: I love you, Sam.

Sam: What?

Sophia: I love you. I wanted to take you away to tell you I love you without anyone else interrupting. This cabin is warded against demons, angels, anything supernatural. Castiel can't even find us here. Not unless we want something to.

Sam: So, we're finally really alone?

Sophia: Yes.

 _(Sam kisses Sophia instantly, sliding the necklace around her neck. He climbs on top of her, and she pulls him close.)_

Sam: Say it again.

Sophia: I love you, Sam Winchester.

Sam: I don't know why I always feel so normal with you, Sophia. Nothing about us is normal.

Sophia: Don't worry about it, Sam- we're just us. We're here, being ourselves. We don't have to apologize to anyone. Merry Christmas, Sam.

Sam: Merry Christmas, Sophia. I love you.

 _(They have passionate, slow sex, nothing rough, only gentle, sensual, powerful sex. Sam pulls Sophia into his arms, and he holds her as they fall asleep together, kissing her through her hair. Sophia falls asleep, completely content. Downstairs, both of their phones light up with calls from Dean and Castiel respectively.)_

 _(Sam comes downstairs to grab a beer, noticing his phone blinking. He sees 23 missed calls and 46 texts from Dean and Castiel combined. He puts his phone down, ignoring them. Then, he checks Sophia's phone, seeing a nearly equal amount of missed calls and texts from Castiel and Dean. Jealousy gets the better of him. He checks one of Castiel's voicemails.)_

Castiel: Sophia. Dean is looking for Sam. I'm looking for you. Do you know where Sam is? I hope you didn't try to go after Metatron yourself. It's not your fight, love. Sophia, please. Call me. I need to hear your voice and know you're all right. Metatron is my fight. I need to finish what I started. Sophia?

 _(End of message. Sam realizes that Castiel may care about Sophia, but he cares more about righting his wrongs more, and Sam feels bad for Sophia, because despite everything Castiel has done to her, she still madly loves him. He clears all of Sophia's missed calls and texts from both Castiel and Dean, and goes back upstairs to lay down with her. She stirs as he climbs into bed with her.)_

Sophia: Sammy?

Sam: I'm right here, baby.

Sophia: You left me for a few minutes there.

Sam: Just went downstairs to grab a beer.

 _(Sophia lays her head on Sam's chest, and he puts an arm around her, kissing her head.)_

Sophia: You sleep okay?

Sam: I slept great. This bed is comfortable. Sophia… Are we really in Alaska?

Sophia: Yes, of course. The cabin is real, too. Why do you ask?

Sam: I've been thrown into alternate dimensions before. This feels too good to be true.

Sophia: Why does everything good have to be some cruel joke, Sammy? We're really here.

Sam: I know. Old habits, I guess.

Sophia: We're safe here. No one knows this exists. I've spent almost no time here in the past.

Sam: This cabin belongs to you. It's yours.

Sophia: And the 200 acres around it. It's all enchanted and warded. Nothing supernatural can penetrate. This is where I brought Cass when he fell to Earth as a human. It's one of the safest places in America.

Sam: That's good to know. But what if I had wanted to go to France?

Sophia: We would have gone to France. You still want to?

Sam: No, no. I just wanted to know. I'm glad we're here.

Sophia: There's another surprise for you downstairs, Sam.

 _(Sam gets up again, not bothering to put pants or a shirt on this time. He goes downstairs, and there is a beautiful Christmas tree in the living room, presents under it, and other Christmas decorations throughout the cabin. Sophia follows him down as he investigates. He grabs her, kissing her.)_

Sam: A Christmas tree!

Sophia: You said you wanted happy Christmas memories, Sam. I hope this is enough.

Sam: This is more than enough, Sophia. This is more than I could have ever asked for. Thank you so much.

 _(Sam just stares in wonder for a few moments, covering his face with his hands. He can't even believe what he's seeing. He picks her up in his arms and kisses her.)_

 _(Sam has been deleting all of Dean and Castiel's texts and calls from both his and Sophia's phone, and she finally catches him.)_

Sophia: What are you doing with my phone, Sam?

Sam: Um…

 _(She takes her phone, and sees what he's been doing. She plays a message of Castiel's on speaker.)_

Castiel: Sophia, please. Just tell me you're all right. Please. I haven't heard from you in over a week now. You said you would call me two days ago, and you didn't. I'm gonna go to the bunker and see if Sam and Dean have seen you. I'm very worried about you, okay? Please, call me, Sophia. Please. I love you.

 _(She plays a message from Dean.)_

Dean: Hey, Angelbait. I'm assuming at this point that you and Sam have run off somewhere together, since you're both missing. Cass is here, and we're heading to one of your many houses to see if you guys are there. We're gonna find you guys. Something serious is going down with the angels, and your angel husband's feathers are seriously ruffled. He thinks you're going after Megatron. Call one of us if you can get off of my brother long enough to come up for air.

 _(Sophia rolls her eyes. She looks at Sam.)_

Sophia: Your call, babe. We can go after them, or we can stay here. Whatever you want.

 _(Sam looks exhausted already. He sighs and groans, pulling her into his arms.)_

Sam: Can we stay here forever?

Sophia: We could.

Sam: Ugh. This is the life. No breaks, no rest, no secret getaways. I guess we better get to the bunker.

 _(They get dressed, and Sophia brings them to the bunker. Dean and Castiel are downstairs arguing about Sam and Sophia.)_

Dean: I'm just saying, Cass, she disappeared with my brother! She still has that homicidal maniac streak in her! She could hurt Sam! You didn't see the look in her eyes. She almost killed him. I swear, if she hurts Sam…

Castiel: Dean, I won't tell you again. If you hurt Sophia, I will kill you. You may not like who your brother chooses to spend time with and bed with, but you will NEVER hurt Sophia. I won't stand for it.

Dean: Why are you protecting her? She's a whore, Cass! While you were gone, all she did was bang my brother! She's got him thinking they're going to ride off into the sunset together!

 _(Sam squeezes her hand, hurt by Dean's words. Sophia shakes her head. That trademark flinch gives her hurt feelings away. Sam pulls her away.)_

Sam: Promise me that you'll never hurt Dean, Sophia. No matter what he says or does. Please. He may not be on either of our approval lists right now, but please. Don't hurt him. He's still my brother.

Sophia: I will only hurt Dean if the Mark is making him too dangerous. If he hurts you or Castiel, I WILL kill him, Sam. But ONLY if it is the only option left. If there is anything else to be done, I will do that first. That is what I can promise you.

Sam: I can accept that.

 _(They creep closer again.)_

Castiel: Dean. We're not alone.

 _(Sam and Sophia walk out as if nothing is wrong. Dean looks about ready to kill something. He grabs Sophia by the throat. Before Sam or Castiel can intervene, something changes within Sophia, as if a switch is flipping. She knocks Dean on his ass, and she stands over him. He leaps up, coming after her again. She side steps him and pins him face first to the wall. He fights her, and she breaks his wrist.)_

Sophia: I made a promise to your darling baby brother that I wouldn't kill you unless you gave me no other choice. I'm going to exhaust everything else first. Don't touch me again, Dean. Your wrist is only broken now. I wouldn't mind mutilating it.

Dean: You wouldn't. You still want me, Sophia. You wouldn't hurt me like that.

 _(Sophia snaps his wrist. Sam pulls her back, and Sam and Castiel keep them separate.)_

Castiel: Stop it! Both of you!

Dean: Where were you guys, huh?! We called for two days!

Sam: We wanted to be alone, Dean. Sorry if that doesn't fit into your precious little world where you're the center of everything.

Dean: Can't you see what Sophia's doing to you, Sam? She's turning you against me!

Sam: No, you've done a really solid job of that yourself in the last year. I'm not stupid, Dean. I know what I'm getting into here.

 _(Dean and Sam continue arguing. Castiel pulls Sophia away so they can speak privately.)_

Castiel: Metatron is planning something big. He wants to take God's place. He wants to control all the angels. You know I can't let this happen.

Sophia: What do you need from me?

Castiel: Let's go.

 _(Sophia brings them to where they need to be. Castiel takes her into his arms.)_

Sophia: What's the plan?

Castiel: How long will this spell on me last?

Sophia: Metatron can break it easily now. I can feel his power from here. You'll need me to keep the power source going. Let me go instead, Castiel. Please. If he kills you, there's no bringing you back.

Castiel: Sophia, please. I don't want you to go through any more pain because of me.

Sophia: It's what I signed up for, Cass. I love you.

Castiel: I love you.

 _(They kiss passionately. She locks Castiel in an impenetrable box. He cannot get out. She heads inside to fight Metatron. Metatron laughs when he sees her. He has always underestimated her.)_

Metatron: So Castiel sends his abomination of a wife to fight his battles.

Sophia: He didn't send me. He didn't even want me to come. I can see why. My eyes are burning at the sight of you. Don't you think the new God should be a little better looking? Think about what they made Jesus look like in the Bible… Guy was ripped out of his mind. You're up in here looking like something Jerry Seinfeld dreamed up on the toilet.

Metatron: You think insulting me is wise?

 _(He uses his power to grip in on her, twisting something inside her. She laughs hollowly, unaffected.)_

Sophia: That's cute. One little gift Castiel gave me- I have almost no humanity left. Never fall in love with anything, Metatron- it'll kill you inside. You have no power here.

 _(She blasts him against the wall. She takes out her knife, designed to kill basically anything. She digs the blade into his neck, and he twitches with the power. Sophia continues, but Metatron creates a hallucination of Castiel screaming in pain, which distracts her. He knocks her down, holding her in place, though she wiggles.)_

Metatron: Looks like you have a long way to go before you're totally dead on the inside, Sophia Blackwood. You might want to make sure you're really dead inside before you talk such a big game. Castiel will always be your weakness, and it's because of him that you'll never beat me. I hope you have another grace lined up for him when the one within him burns out. Otherwise, your husband is buh-bye.

 _(Metatron disappears. Sophia stands up, backing out of the room. She returns to Castiel, who is still stuck inside the box she put him in, unharmed. She glares at him.)_

Sophia: The grace inside you- will it burn out? Will you die?

Castiel: Please don't say anything, Sophia. I had to kill another angel to get it. It's the only way I could keep going.

 _(Sophia punches the box in frustration.)_

Sophia: Castiel. You should have told me.

Castiel: I didn't want you to worry-

Sophia: Shut it. These are things you need me for, Cass- I could have helped you then. I can't now. You're going to die because you're an idiot.

Castiel: It's my burden, Sophia!

Sophia: You don't get it, do you? Everything you take on is my burden, too. What do you think this was?

 _(She shows him the scar from their bonding ritual. He looks at his own.)_

Castiel: Sophia-

Sophia: Don't. Just don't.

 _(She walks away, bringing herself back to Sam. Sam stands up, startled to see her.)_

Sam: You and Cass disappeared on us. What happened?

Sophia: Metatron kicked my ass.

Sam: Where's Cass?

Sophia: He went after him.

Sam: Is this something I don't want to know?

Sophia: It's something I don't want to tell. Where's Dean?

Sam: In his room.

Sophia: I'm going to talk to him.

Sam: Alone?

Sophia: He can't kill me, Sam.

Sam: The First Blade can't kill you?

Sophia: No.

 _(She walks down the hall to Dean's room, letting herself in. He flies at her, pinning her against the door. She laughs out loud.)_

Sophia: Give it a rest, Dean. You're not going to kill me.

Dean: Who said anything about killing you?

 _(Dean holds her in place by the neck, and leans in as if to kiss her. She slaps a hand on his face, shoving him back and pinning him down on his own bed. She holds both of his hands down next to his head.)_

Sophia: Now, since you're just stuck laying there, shut up and listen, dick. You wanna kill someone? I got a guy for you. Metatron. The First Blade can kill the bastard. You and the First Blade are butt buddies. He's gonna kill Castiel if we don't do something soon. You and I both know we can't let Cass die. So, what do you say, Dean? Channel all this rage into something productive?

Dean: After I kill him, I'm coming for you, Sophia.

Sophia: No, you're not. Because you're gonna listen to me right now. I love Sam. I told him I loved him. I took him away for a few days because we wanted to be ALONE for once. I gave him his first good Christmas memories. I've given him a LOT of good memories. You're jealous that I've been good for Sam, so all you can do is dump on it. Think about it, Dean. When have I EVER let Sammy get hurt? When have I ever let YOU get hurt? I have done nothing but protect all three of you dickweeds since the day I showed up. So shut your mouth about the damage you THINK I've done. Last I checked, you idiots were calling ME to clean up your messes. Think about that the next time you call me and I don't come to wipe your ass.

 _(She punches him in the face, and jumps off him, leaving the room. She brings herself to her own home in Massachusetts, where Castiel is waiting. She falls back into a defensive stance.)_

Castiel: Please don't-

Sophia: I don't want to hear it, Castiel.

Castiel: You were right. I don't give you enough credit, Sophia. I should have let you help me. I'm sorry.

Sophia: You should have. And now there's no way for me to help you. Unless there is a way to get your actual grace back.

Castiel: Metatron took it.

Sophia: Metatron may not be a threat much longer.

Castiel: He's pulling his power from somewhere. We have to find it.

Sophia: I know where. The angel tablet itself. He has it. He's drawing power from it so he can become God. We have to stop that from happening. Dean will go after him with the First Blade.

Castiel: Will that work?

Sophia: Yes. And then we have to fix Dean. He keeps coming after me every time he sees me. He's getting more and more aggressive.

Castiel: You need Crowley. I'm an angel, I don't have that kind of knowledge, Sophia.

Sophia: Crowley won't come for me. He knows I'm still gunning for him. Sam will have to do it.

Castiel: I have to ask. What are you doing with Sam? Dean thinks you're brainwashing him.

Sophia: As if Sam could possibly be truly brainwashed. Love isn't brainwashing and brainwashing isn't love, Cass.

Castiel: No. You love him?

Sophia: As if that's a surprise to anyone. Not any more than you. It's just actually happening instead of us tiptoeing around it and refusing to acknowledge it.

 _(Castiel notices the necklace around her neck.)_

Castiel: He gave you that?

Sophia: Yes. Why?

Castiel: He must really understand you to know how much you love the moon, to know where you draw your power from.

Sophia: You're the only one who knows where I draw my power from, Castiel. If anyone knew, they would think there was something dark about me.

Castiel: But there's a lot dark about you, Sophia. That's why I have to finally repair your soul for good and safeguard it against future damage.

Sophia: Not having a soul makes me stronger, Castiel. Having humanity is what got my ass kicked by Metatron earlier.

Castiel: You still don't see it, do you?

Sophia: What?

Castiel: When you lost your humanity, you nearly killed someone you love, Sophia. You almost murdered Sam. You can't come back from something like that. Once you kill someone you love, the dark owns you. I have to fix you, darling, do you understand?

 _(Sophia is silent. She backs away, but Castiel grabs her hands.)_

Sophia: Please. I won't hurt anyone I love. I would never lose control like that.

Castiel: You did once, Sophia. I have to heal you. Let me, Sophia. It's time for me to fix you.

Sophia: No.

 _(Castiel puts a hand over her chest, and the light emanates out, calming and comforting. Sophia is hurting. Once the light dies out, she disappears again. Castiel sinks to the floor, feeling defeated.)_

 _(At the bunker, Sam and Castiel are doing research.)_

Sam: Cass. Have you seen Sophia?

Castiel: No. I don't think she'll be around for a while. She's avoiding me.

Sam: Why?

Castiel: Sophia has to come to terms with the things she's done, whether she was lucid or not. She doesn't want me to fix her.

Sam: Why not?

Castiel: She wants to beat Metatron with everything we have, but I can't let her run around the way she currently is. You may think she's fine, but she isn't. Metatron couldn't hurt her because she has a broken soul. It helps her in this case, but she can't keep going this way. One day, she's going to forget what it feels like to feel love, to be human. You remember how it felt. There was no feeling, no emotions. People who mattered to you once, they meant nothing. That will be Sophia soon, and she's fighting me on it until Metatron is dead.

Sam: Why would she choose to be soulless?!

Castiel: It makes her a better hunter, a better fighter, a better everything. But one day, Sam, she may forget that she loves you or me- and anything could happen. She's already tried to murder you once, Sam.

Sam: I made her promise not to hurt Dean… What if she forgets the promise? Dean will never be able to beat Sophia, not even bearing the Mark of Cain. The First Blade can't kill her.

Castiel: She'll torture him, and then bleed him dry, Sam. She'll take pride in it. The only reason she hasn't yet is because she loves you.

Sam: She told you that she loves me?

Castiel: Yes. As if it wasn't obvious all these years. I'm not jealous, Sam. We're not always together, and I know I'm not the best I could be to her. I'm glad she has you, too. I'm glad you have her.

Sam: She and I are very clear about where we stand. So she's hiding from you because she knows you'll try to fix her?

Castiel: Yes. She wants to wait until Metatron is no longer a threat to us, but her condition can't wait that long.

Sam: Can I ask you a question, and you tell me the truth?

Castiel: Yes.

Sam: When she came out of Purgatory, she was sick. That wasn't really a disease, was it?

Castiel: No. It wasn't. Not in the way humans get sick, anyway.

Sam: What was it? It was about her humanity and soul, wasn't it?

Castiel: Yes. Her soul was dying, Sam. She had nowhere to draw power from in Purgatory, and she had to kill everything in her path to make it out. That can eat away at your humanity, especially if you are an Earth worshipper like Sophia. She left a literal trail of scorched earth behind her to survive.

Sam: I thought she drew her power from the Earth.

Castiel: You remember that Heaven is subjective to the person, yes?

Sam: Yes.

Castiel: So are Purgatory and Hell. More so Purgatory. Sophia's version of Purgatory is a place with no night. So, when she was there, wherever she was, it was never night out. Only day. Sophia is drawn to the moon because it's where her power comes from. Every time she sees it… she draws power from it. Which is why it's funny that you gave her a necklace of a full moon as a gift.

Sam: I fell in love with her under a full moon. She was at full strength in that moment, wasn't she?

Castiel: Yes. You didn't have a chance that night, Sam. She doesn't tell people because the moon is associated with dark power. Sophia isn't dark, not normally anyway. But I fear that if we can't fix her soon… she will be.

 _(Sophia sneaks into the bunker to see Sam, appearing his room. She waits for Sam to come in, and she takes him by surprise. He looks thrilled to see her, kissing her.)_

Sam: I'm so glad to see you. I thought you were avoiding me.

Sophia: Not you. Dean. And Cass.

Sam: You shouldn't have come, Sophia. I'm sorry.

Sophia: What?

 _(Sam plunges a syringe into her neck, full of a tranquilizer. She looks deep into his eyes as she passes out, and the betrayal in her eyes is almost too much. Castiel enters, and together, they tie her down to the bed.)_

Sam: Cass. Just promise me this is actually going to help her. The look in her eyes…

Castiel: She'll get over it. We need to fix her, Sam.

Sam: Why don't we bring her downstairs?

Castiel: We're not torturing her, and this will be painful enough. Let's keep her comfortable.

 _(Castiel sits down on the bed next to her, reaching into her chest to touch her soul. She has no reaction, but Sam winces with the pain it must be causing her. Castiel pulls his hand out.)_

Sam: How bad is it?

Castiel: Very bad. She only has a tiny shard left. I have to rebuild her from scratch, Sam, and it's going to hurt her.

Sam: What can I do?

Castiel: She's very fragile right now, Sam. Dean cannot come near her. Not until I restore some of what she's lost. Keep him away from this room, otherwise I'll have to take her somewhere else.

 _(Sam checks the door. Castiel puts a hand over her chest, and the light emanates out, warm and comforting. Sam realizes that Castiel is channeling his own humanity into her. It's draining his energy. This time, Castiel doesn't stop, and the light gets brighter and warmer. Sam holds Sophia's hand, and Castiel continues to channel his own humanity into her. Sam tightens his grip when he hears Sophia's soft whimpers. After what seems like forever, the light crests, then dims into darkness, and Castiel sighs heavily, exhausted. He removes his hand, stepping away from Sophia, who begins to stir.)_

Sam: Sophia.

Sophia: What did you do to me?

Sam: I'm sorry, Sophia, but it was for your own good.

Castiel: Sophia.

 _(Sophia looks up at Castiel.)_

Sophia: You fixed me.

Castiel: I told you I would, Sophia.

Sophia: You used Sam to get me here?

Castiel: Yes and no. I knew you had arrived; I could feel your aura. All I asked Sam to do was knock you out.

Sophia: Can I get up?

Sam: That depends. Are you going to beat us to death?

Sophia: No. You did what was right. I would have done the same.

 _(They untie her, and she stands, hugging them both. She pulls back, smiling.)_

Sam: So it worked?

Sophia: Yes. I haven't felt this good in years. Thanks to you and Cass.

 _(There is a bang on the door, and Sam opens it to Dean.)_

Dean: Sophia, Metatron's here with your mother.

Sophia: My mother?

 _(Metatron enters with Monica Blackwood, newly mortal. Sophia's eyes widen and begin to tint purple. Castiel pulls her away.)_

Castiel: You're in no condition, Sophia. Let us fight for you.

Sophia: It's my mother, Castiel. I'm strong enough.

Castiel: We'll be here to back you.

 _(Sophia steps forward, and Monica can smell something different about her.)_

Monica: Sophia, what happened to you?

Sophia: Oh, you know, the usual. How's tricks, Metatron?

Metatron: I'm here for a deal. You and yours call your mission off to burn me for good, and I let your mom here live. We have a deal?

 _(Monica catches Sophia's eye. They stare at each other for a long minute. Castiel, Sam, Metatron, and Dean all look confused. Sophia smiles, one of her dangerous smiles.)_

Sophia: I have a deal for you. You drop dead right here, and I won't pursue you. I'll even help you with the drop dead part. How's that sound?

Metatron: Very well, then.

 _(Monica drops to the floor under Metatron's death spell. Sophia smiles coldly again, laughing a little. Metatron looks confused.)_

Sophia: Is that the best you can do? You're getting weak in your old age.

 _(Sophia reaches out to touch Metatron's chest, transforming him into nearly human form, making him bleed. She steps back as he realizes he is bleeding.)_

Metatron: What the hell?!

Sophia: You see, this time yesterday, I thought that it was better to be soulless and cold. It turned me into a machine, and nothing got in my way. The last few years, they felt great, letting my humanity trickle down into nothing. But see, there's something that dwindled down along with my humanity- my power. I could make you a tornado, but I couldn't work a spell to save my life. Literally. Luckily for me, I have two fine ass honeys willing to drug me to fix me up. So now, you don't get the watered down version of me. You get the new, improved, restored version. A 2.0, if you will. If I were you, Metatron, I'd start running, not that it will do you any good.

 _(Sophia smiles, and Metatron disappears. Monica stands up, and Sophia hugs her.)_

Monica: Is it true, what you said?

Sophia: Thanks to Cass and Sam, I'm back up and running.

Monica: You were starting to scare me, daughter. Your eyes were looking emptier and emptier every time I checked on you.

 _(Monica hugs Sophia tightly. Monica turns to Castiel, grasping his hands.)_

Castiel: Mrs. Blackwood.

Monica: Call me Monica, Castiel. Thank you for healing Sophia.

Castiel: You know how much she means to me.

Monica: Now let's get me turned back into a witch before I start to age, Sophia.

 _(Sophia starts to raise power to switch her mother back to a witch when Metatron reappears, stabbing her mother through the heart with Sophia's own blade. Monica falls into Sophia's arms.)_

Metatron: Should have made the deal with me, sweetheart.

 _(He's gone. Sophia sinks to the floor, Castiel falling to his knees with her. Monica looks up at her.)_

Sophia: Mom?

Monica: It's okay, Sophia, it's okay.

Sophia: This is not okay! This is the opposite of okay! Mom?!

 _(Sophia pulls her mother close to her to hug her one last time. Monica leans in and whispers in her ear.)_

Monica: You've been chosen, Sophia. You are special. She's coming for you, and Castiel can't protect you.

Sophia: Who?

Monica: You'll know when you see her. Remember everything I taught you. You are our leader now. Everyone will look to you for guidance.

Sophia: Mom, please-

 _(Monica places her hand on Sophia's chest, transferring all her power and her magic into Sophia. Sophia is nearly suffocated with the combination of her mother's power and her own newly restored power, but Monica is fading fast. Sophia tries to save her life, but it doesn't work. Monica dies. Sophia tries to bring her back, but the blade made her death final. Sophia's eyes begin to glow purple, and she gently lays her mother down. She stands, her eyes pulsing and glowing purple. Her hair turns purple as well. Castiel reaches out for her.)_

Castiel: Sophia?

Sophia: I have to prepare for the funeral. I don't even know what the ritual is, but I will need some time alone. I hope you all understand.

 _(Dean is still in shock.)_

Dean: Sophia, I am so sorry, honey. I am so sorry.

 _(Sophia turns her gaze to stare him down. Her eyes burn purple, and her rage casts a cold shiver across the room.)_

Sophia: You are poison, Dean Winchester. Every time you come near me, something horrible happens. Stay away from me.

 _(Without protesting, Dean leaves. Sophia looks down at the body of her mother, completely lost. Sam and Castiel look at her, waiting for instructions.)_

Sam: What do you need from us?

Sophia: Nothing. There's nothing either of you can do. You can't bring her back. You can't kill Metatron. You can't stop what's going to happen and what I have to do now.

Castiel: What do you have to do?

Sophia: I'm the leader of my people now, Castiel. I have to make sacrifices for them.

Sam: Us?

Sophia: No. I won't. Neither of you are a bargaining chip. But it will become harder. I'm sorry-

Sam: Don't be. You have a responsibility, Sophia. You do whatever you have to do, okay? I love you. If you need me, you know I'll come for you.

 _(Sam crosses the room, taking her in his arms and kissing her. He leaves the room without another word. Sophia and Castiel look at each other.)_

Sophia _(softly)_ : Remember when you and I lived together in my house and it was just us? For a whole year, it was just you and I against the world.

Castiel: I would never forget, Sophia.

Sophia: I would give back my humanity to have that one year back, Castiel. I would give it back just to have you again.

 _(Castiel crosses the room, sliding his hands to her cheeks. He kisses her gently on the mouth.)_

Castiel: I know our circumstances are never ideal, but I am yours forever, Sophia. I belong to you, and only you. One day, none of this will be in the way, and it will be just us again.

Sophia: Sometimes I wish we could give all this up and give it to the Winchesters for good. But it will never happen. I was wired with a desire to protect good and destroy evil. Sometimes I think it's the other way around.

Castiel: You're fixed, Sophia. And now you have all of your mother's power. There's almost no limit to what you can do, darling. Whatever you need, I can help. I can stay with you tonight.

Sophia: I need to dig up the funeral ritual.

 _(A book appears in Castiel's hands. He hands it to her, and she opens it. Funeral rites for her people. She smiles up at him.)_

Castiel: Is it the right book?

Sophia: You really know how to impress a girl, Castiel.

Castiel: Sophia, tell me the truth. Are you all right?

 _(She stares him for a long minute, her purple eyes clouding over with tears. His whole face softens.)_

Sophia: Not even close.

 _(He pulls her into his arms, kissing her. He hugs her to himself, trying his best to give her some comfort. She hugs him back, taking real comfort in him.)_

Sophia: I don't want this humanity thing anymore, Castiel. This hurts too much.

Castiel: This is why we do this, Sophia. Humanity. You have to fight the urge to give up.

Sophia: Why did you save me, Castiel? Am I a thing so worth saving that a Seraph restored my humanity and my soul?

Castiel: Sophia! You are more than worth everything I have ever done for you. I only wish I could do more for you. You are everything to me, and I will always come when you call. I wouldn't have bonded to you if I didn't love you with every fiber of my being. It says in the Bible that I fall in love with the righteous man. What if the text was wrong, and I was supposed to fall in love with the righteous woman? That's you, if no one else, Sophia.

Sophia: I'm not a woman, Castiel. I'm this thing that murders everything and goes completely insane. I'm not a thing worth saving, Castiel. You should have let my humanity die, because this pain is horrible. I don't want to feel anymore! This pain is eating me alive! Everything hurts, Cass. Please. Let me go.

 _(Castiel scoops her up in his arms, sitting down on the bed. He holds her tightly and rocks her as she sobs. She is shaking. He is crying, too. He takes her face in his hands, cradling her gently. He kisses her mouth, her forehead, her eyes, her nose, her cheeks. He loves her so much that this moment is heart wrenching for the both of them.)_

Castiel: Sophia, please. You are worth saving. You are worth the pain. You are more than what you believe you are. I promise you, you are strong. It is worth the fight, darling. I love you so much and I can't lose you. Sophia… please. I'll never let you go.

Sophia: Please, Castiel. Let me go.

Castiel: Sophia… I have been here since the beginning of time. I have seen thousands of humans evolve. In all of that time, Sophia, I have never loved anyone. I had never fallen in love with anyone- not a human, not another angel, no one-until you. I didn't know what love was until you. And then I fell in love with you-hot, passionate, pure, true, intense love. I couldn't understand it at first, what it meant. I wanted to hold you and kiss you, and make love to you with passion I didn't know I had nor understood, and I wanted to kill anything that could hurt you. I had no idea that that was my definition of love. I couldn't handle it, and I needed to have it. It drove me mad and it gave me a freedom I had never felt before. You are my rebellion, Sophia. You are the reason we are here. You have done something amazing for me, if no one else- you've shown me what I can be by having free will. I owe you the world. I would do anything for you, Sophia. I would burn in Hell to protect you. You ARE worth saving. You are enough, and without you, I would be lost. We claimed each other; we left a mark, or have you forgotten?

 _(Castiel pulls up his sleeve to reveal a mark left on him with the initials SB- Sophia Blackwood. Sophia pulls up her sleeve to show a C- Castiel. He kisses her powerfully.)_

Sophia: I know.

Castiel: And then, when I thought there would never be a chance for us again, Dean Winchester sold his soul to save his brother. It broke your heart and it nearly killed you inside. I could feel your pain from Heaven, Sophia. And I volunteered to pull him from Hell, for you. To end your pain and suffering. You gave me the courage to be something I never thought I would be. Without you, I would be nothing. I belong to you. I always did. I am yours, until the end of time. Sophia, please. If I can't convince you, I don't know what can.

Sophia: It hurts so much, Castiel. This pain inside… it's like a slow burning fire stabbed with a slow knife that twists… He killed my mother, Cass!

Castiel: I know, darling, and I'm sorry. We'll stop him for good, I promise. We will. We'll all do it together. Sophia. Stay with us. Please.

 _(Sophia sobs a few seconds longer, and then seems to pull herself together.)_

Sophia: I love you. We'll get through this, right?

Castiel: We will. Let me help you with your mother's funeral.

Sophia: I have to get her to my house, Castiel. Meet me there.

 _(She kneels down, taking her mother's hand. They disappear to her house, and Castiel follows.)_


End file.
